Nuestro 24 de enero
by Beatha23
Summary: Ningún cumpleaños había sido tan difícil para Dean Winchester como este, su último cumpleaños antes de ir al infierno. ** One-Shot Wincest


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen sino a Erick Kripke.**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

24 de febrero. Dean maldecía la maldita buena memoria de su hermano menor. También maldecía su actitud gilipollas ante la situación.

Bien podría decir que la vida era larga y que ya tendría tiempo para arrepentirse de sus acciones y pedir perdón, pero esta vez el tiempo corría en su contra. Su vida de excelente cazador y fiel hermano mayor estaba a dos meses de iniciar una eternidad en el infierno.

Hace unos días cuando despertó abruptamente de una pesadilla y buscó a tientas el cálido cuerpo de Sam, sin éxito alguno, fue allí que cayó en cuenta que aún no quería morir. Aun no estaba preparado para asimilar el perder para siempre al hombre de su vida, las sangrientas cacerías, la comida grasienta y a su amado pie.

Tenía muchas cosas pendientes por hacer, pero nada de eso cambiaría su decisión. Todo con tal de que Sam viviera la vida que le había sido arrebatada por el fuego. No una, sino ya dos veces.

Este sería su último cumpleaños y por ende no quería que fuese una cuenta regresiva para ambos. Porque él sabía que Sam era el que más sufría por el resultado final del dichoso pacto.

Aún recuerda como fue el momento exacto en el que rompió el corazón de su chico.

—_¿Qué se supone que es esta mierda? —comentó de mala gana mientras señalaba lo que parecía ser una burda improvisación de una sorpresa de cumpleaños._

—_Pensé que tendrías una ligera idea de qué es, genio —dijo Sam, poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, tratando de transmitirla a su hermano._

—_Sé lo que es. Es una maldita pérdida de tiempo y dinero —masculló, sintiendo que era el miedo el que hablaba por él. Celebrar ese día significaría que sería real. Que ese sería el último 24 de febrero para ambos; porque estaba más que claro que después de su partida, Sam ya no vería ese día de la misma manera._

_ —Dean, vamos no seas aguafiestas —La voz de Sam era una súplica a Dean para que dejara esa actitud y le diera un maldito respiro._

—_Disculpa si no me pongo a celebrar con un estúpido gorro y a cantar como una chica el maldito "feliz cumpleaños a mi" —Y es que cuando Dean Winchester está asustado el abre la boca y dispara a discreción, sin importarle si lastima con sus palabras._

—_Entiendo que no quieras celebrar tu cumpleaños, pero… —fue interrumpido por un muy enojado Dean._

—_¿Entiendes? ¿Acaso te levantas por la noche escuchando el gruñido de los perros del infierno? —bufó enojado mientras se acercaba a la pequeña mesa donde descansaba un pie de tamaño considerable— No sabes una mierda, y piensas ilusamente que si sopló las malditas velas y pido quedarme a tu lado eso pasara. La vida no es así Sam, así que despierta de tu cuento de hadas y hazte a la idea de que yo ya estoy muerto —tiró la mesa, haciéndola chocar contra el suelo. Quedando el pie y las otras cosas que estaban al lado, esparcidas por todo el piso._

—_Eres un idiota. Ojalá y nunca hubieses hecho ese maldito pacto —comentó conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse._

—_Parece que tú eres el único idiota aquí, hermanito —le devolvió la pulla sin siquiera notar lo que había hecho en su arranque de enojo y miedo— Si yo no hubiese hecho ese maldito pacto, tu estarías muerto._

—_A eso me refiero —dijo sin duda alguna._

—_¿De qué mierda hablas, acaso quieres morir? —preguntó alarmado._

—_Así es como debió suceder. Este no tenía que ser tu ultimo cumpleaños, y a pesar de todo quiero ser parte del final de tu todo —La primera lágrima cayó, siendo seguida por muchas más— Sabes qué, has lo que se te pegue la regalada gana. Sigue tu propio consejo y has de cuentas que ya no me tienes._

_Dean escuchó como Sam salía de la habitación de motel dando un portazo, para luego mirar a su alrededor y ver el caos que había causado. Su hermano se había esforzado en darle un pequeño cierre a su vida. A la vida de ambos._

Dean volvió a la realidad cuando recibió una llamada de Bobby.

—¡Hey Bobby! ¿Qué cuentas? —contestó con fingido entusiasmo.

—¡Diablos, chico! ¿quién orinó en tu café? —comentó el chatarrero con sarcasmo.

—Lo siento, Bobby. Dime lo que me tengas que decir que no estoy de humor para ser sociable hoy.

—Déjame adivinar. La cagaste con el chico, nuevamente —sonrió a través de la línea— ¿No entiendes que Sam te ama con todo su estúpido corazón y esto lo está matando más que a nadie?

Dean guardo unos segundos cruciales de silencio —Sabes lo sensible que es Sammy. El chico ama hasta a las hormigas —soltó una risa quizás un poco histérica.

—Ustedes dos piensan que yo nací ayer y que aun creo en la jodida hada de los dientes —masculló, deseando tener al mayor de los Winchester a su alcance para poder darle un buen revés en la cabeza.

—No sé de qué… —fue interrumpido por una carcajada al otro lado de la línea.

—Déjate de mierdas, chico. Que yo sé muy bien que ustedes dos son pareja —comentó el chatarrero.

—Bobby, lo siento. Yo… —Dean se vio incapaz de seguirlo negando, pero tampoco se vio capaz de decir algo funcional a su favor. Su cerebro simplemente se fue de paseo.

—No lo sientas idiota. Se de ustedes dos desde hace tiempo y no diré que de buenas a primeras me entró la idea del maldito incesto, pero luego simplemente me basto con verlos tratando desesperadamente de morir el uno por el otro.

—Entonces ¿no piensas que estamos locos o enfermos? —inquirió como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Chico, vivimos en un mundo donde el mundo se llena de monstruos por la noche y hacen caldo de bebe, así que ¿qué más da a quién diablos ames? —¿Quién podría debatir contra la lógica Singer?

—Gracias, Bobby —Dean sonrió con cariño, para segundos después aclararse la garganta y bajar el nudo que lo amenazaba con hacerle llorar como una adolescente al teléfono— ¿Querías decirme algo?

—Sí, tiene que ver con tu chica.

—Creo que dejamos claro la parte de la pareja —comentó Dean, sin saber cómo decir la palabra "gay" a Bobby.

—A eso me refiero. A tu chica Samantha —Bobby estalló en carcajadas al segundo de decirlo.

—Bobby —Dean gimió lastimosamente— ¿Qué pasa con Sam?

—Hace poco hable con él y no sonaba bien —Bobby suspiró— Sonaba perdido, creo que estaba como una cuba.

—¡Maldición! Creo saber dónde está —Depuse de todo ese pueblo era tan pequeño y deprimente que solo contaba con un bar— Ya sabes, gracias por todo.

—No gastes saliva agradeciéndome estupideces. Es lo que la familia hace —dijo el chatarrero antes de colgar.

Dean no se lo pensó ni un segundo y salió a buscar a su chico al único bar de ese sitio, pero para su desgracia ya no se encontraba allí. En su camino de regreso al motel vio una figura muy conocida sentada en la baranda de un puente. Su corazón casi se detiene al darse cuenta que ese era su Sammy.

Dean detuvo el coche y caminó con sumo cuidado hacia su hermano, quien se tambaleaba inestablemente sobre la baranda.

—Sammy ¿Qué haces? —quizás no fuese la pregunta más inteligente, pero tenía que empezar por algo ¿no?

—Pensarías que un pueblo tan muerto como este no tendría cosas atractivas —balbuceó Sam, a través de su estado alcoholizado.

—Te refieres al bar —Con cada palabra Dean se iba acercando más y más a su hermano. En tal caso que Sam se fuese hacia adelante, Dean trabajaría como su red de seguridad.

—No, me refiero a esta vista. Miras hacia abajo y te da la sensación de poder volar —Sam hablaba con tal ensoñación que asustaba aún más a su hermano, ya que ni un segundo había despegado la vista de la profunda caída.

—Sé que fui un completo idiota y que merezco que me golpees por solo pensar en mi dolor cuando esto es una calle de dos vías, pero por favor bájate de allí —Bendito sea Bobby que lo llamó en el momento justo.

—Creo que tienes razón al decir que soy un iluso que quiere que todo se solucione mágicamente. La verdad es que estoy aterrado de perderte —su voz se quebró dolorosamente.

—Olvida lo de hacerte a la idea de que estoy muerto. Aún sigo aquí y mientras tenga aliento no te abandonare —comentó, colocando una mano sobre la cadera de Sam.

—Pero ese consuelo no durara para siempre. Tú te iras y yo me quedare siendo la peor parte de mí mismo; porque la mejor parte eres tu —habló a través de un sollozo. Sam no podía sentarse a esperar a que el reloj tocase las doce campanadas y su cuento de hadas se convirtiera en la pesadilla que fue no tener a su hermano en los años que se fue a la universidad.

Dean se quedó callado por unos segundos ¿cómo se hacía a la idea de dejar a su hermano después de escuchar semejante declaración?

—Siempre has sabido el idiota que soy y que la mayoría de las veces pienso y actuó sin pensar, pero ten en cuenta que, si me queda un año, un mes o unas cuantas horas dedicare ese tiempo a amarte —Seguramente terminaría con pechos para cuando terminara con esa conversación— Bájate de allí, Sammy.

—¿Tienes miedo de que yo salte?

—Por supuesto que sí, idiota —exclamó ante tal pregunta— Me aterra perderte.

—Ahora entiendes como me siento. Me paraliza el saber que hoy te tengo y que mañana quizás ya no estarás —Sam suspiró temblorosamente. Y fue hasta ese momento en que dejó de mirar al abismo para mirar el profundo pozo verde que era la mirada de Dean.

—Siento ser siempre el causante de tu dolor, pero nunca me arrepentiré de salvar tu vida —le tendió la mano a Sam.

Sam miro la noche estrellada y por un segundo imagino que muy pronto el cielo podría tener una nueva estrella, brillando con la misma intensidad con la cual siempre ilumina sus días.

Dean su amada estrella, pronto moriría.

Sam tomó con fuerza la mano de su hermano y se bajó de la baranda del puente. Dejando ese santo para otro día, cuando su hermano ya no estuviese en su vida.

—Bésame —pidió el menor de los Winchester— Bésame como si fuese nuestra primera y última vez.

Dean no se tuvo que hacer de rogar, mucho menos que ahora Sam estaba lejos del impulso de volar lejos del dolor. Dean besó a su hermano menor con una pasión desesperada, como si en ese beso sus almas se fuesen a fusionar. Así su alma no podría ser llevada al infierno.

—Te amo —comentó Sam, sintiendo como la adrenalina abandonaba su cuerpo y volvía sus piernas gelatina.

—También te amo —dijo haciendo un fuerte agarre del cuerpo de Sam que parecía querer fusionarse lentamente con el pavimento. Su hermanito seguía siendo un peso ligero para el alcohol.

—Creo que tenemos un pastel que cortar —comentó Dean, mientras arrastraba a Sam al Impala.

—Te refieres al pastel que tiraste al suelo —dijo Sam con fastidio.

—Con respecto a eso, lo lamento mucho —Ocasiones como esas era en las que se odiaba. Después de todo lo que había hecho Sam por él. Concediéndole todos sus últimos deseos.

—Olvídalo.

—No puedo. Vamos a comprar algunas cosas para una cena decente de cumpleaños —Dean se inclinó sobre su hermano y lo besó mientras acomodaba el estrago que era el cabello de su chico.

—No tienes por qué sentirte obligado a hacer esto por mí —Sam comentó a través de los besos de Dean.

—Lo hago por nosotros —compartió un último beso con su amado antes de encender al auto y partir hacia el motel —Además, creo que deberíamos hacerle una visita a cierto cazador cascarrabias. Él es familia.

—Me encanta cuando eres tan maduro y consciente de los que te amamos —sonrió con esa sonrisa borracha que tanto ama Dean.

Dean condujo al motel, viendo por el rabillo del ojo el rostro relajado de su hermano, sin preocupaciones ni ideas suicidas. Ya tendrán que aclarar ese tema, pero eso sería mañana, porque esa noche serian solo ellos dos y quizás un poco de chocolate líquido que hay en la nevera.

El desorden de la habitación había sido limpiado por su mismo causante. Ambos habían decido que podrían llegar uno o dos días después a donde Bobby. Esa noche seria de ellos.

Sam se tumbó en la cama vistiendo solamente un par de pantalones raídos.

—Por qué no vienes por tu regalo de cumpleaños —Sam sacudió sus caderas en la cama dándole a entender alto y claro el mensaje a su hermano.

Dean caminó como un león listo para tomar un bocado de su muy bien merecido banquete. Su hermano se veía tan tentador a medio vestir y con la caro algo rojiza por el alcohol ingerido. Dean comenzó desabrochando el pantalón de Sam para luego bajarlo lentamente. Sintiendo que se quedaba sin aliento al ver tal escena frente a él.

Sam, su Sammy se encontraba vistiendo nada más que un par de pantimedias con encaje que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo.

—¡Santo cielo! —exclamó Dean al apreciar lo erótico que se veía su hermano tumbado en la cama con las piernas ligeramente separadas.

—Te gusta —suspiró sintiéndose poderoso bajo la lujuriosa mirada del gran Dean Winchester.

—Me encanta. Te follare con las putas pantis puestas —Dean pasó su lengua en un recorrido por la piel de Sam. El camino era del cuello a las clavículas, luego a los erectos pezones, pasando por el pequeño agujero del ombligo. Hasta llegar a la palpitante y mojada erección de Sam.

—Usa tu regalo como te convenga, cariño —gimió cuando sintió los expertos dedos de su hermano invadiendo su trasero. Preparándolo lentamente, como solo Dean podría hacerlo.

—Palabras de las cuales te podrías arrepentir, Sammy querido —cuando Dean terminó de preparar a su hermano, se retiró para despojarse de su ropa y ponerse entre las piernas abiertas de Sam.

Con mucho cuidado Dean se fue introduciendo en el interior de Sam, sintiendo como su polla era aprisionada en esas paredes calientes. Una sensación que realmente extrañaría.

Pero tendría la ventaja de tener en su memoria grabada la imagen de su hermano en esas sensuales pantimedias.

—¡Ah sí! No te contengas, Dean —Sam gemía casi al mismo compás que las embestidas que daba Dean.

Dean le dejó en claro a su chico que no tenía intención de contenerse en ningún sentido. Entre besos y embestidas, ambos terminaron viniéndose en un juego de gemidos y jadeos. Sus cuerpos eran un desastre pegajoso, pero a ambos eso les tenia si cuidado.

—Redorare cada 24 de enero como el mejor cumpleaños de la historia —jadeó Sam, siendo atraído en un fuerte abrazo por su hermano.

—No se supone que yo soy el que tiene que decir eso —enarcó una ceja en interrogación.

—Sé que va en contra del manual Dean Winchester decir cursilerías como esas, así que te ahorro tiempo y saliva.

—Por eso te amo —le dio una sonora nalgada a su castaño favorito, besándolo cuando este estaba a punto de protestar.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Dean.

—Feliz cumpleaños a nosotros, Sammy.

La noche se les hizo corta entre sesiones interminables de besos y uno que otro orgasmo. Lo que si estaba claro era que ninguno de ellos olvidaría esa noche. Donde una parte del alma de Dean se quedó a vivir en el corazón de Sam.

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
